


Заниженные достоинства и завышенные обязательства

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chronic Pain, M/M, Massage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Ради Баки Стив готов на все – даже на то, чтобы стать профессиональным массажным терапевтом.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Заниженные достоинства и завышенные обязательства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [undersell, overcommit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198470) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> От автора: в этой истории между Стивом и Баки не возникнут профессиональные отношения. То есть они не будут общаться как клиент и терапевт. Мне не нравятся нарушения профессиональной этики, мне нравится, когда люди используют свои навыки для помощи близким. Даже если им приходится целенаправленно овладеть этими навыками. Вот так.
> 
> Текст вычитала Lali45

У Баки нелады со спиной, а еще у него нелады с грудью, ногами, плечами, шеей и коленями. Кроме того, у него нелады с характером, если, конечно, можно так выразиться о тяжелом ПТСР и полной неспособности подпускать к себе незнакомцев ближе, чем на полтора метра. Нельзя сказать, что долгие годы регулярного забрасывания в эпицентр массового насилия одарили Баки неисчислимыми благами. Зато мышечными спайками в избытке – это да. Суставами, издающими самые разнообразные звуки, – всегда пожалуйста. В итоге Баки обеднел на руку, некоторое количество мозгового вещества и способность жить, как нормальный, блин, человек, так что вот это все явно не стоило парочки трюков с ножами и недоделанного фетиша на пушки на выходе. Как ни посмотри, обмен вышел на редкость хреновый.

Баки выполняет упражнения, что сглаживает некоторые последствия травм. Он делает растяжку, что помогает чуть лучше. Но кое с чем тело не в состоянии справиться само. Чаще всего у Баки нет ни минуты покоя, и он постоянно пытается сообразить, как бы встать, сесть, лечь, ходить и существовать, чтобы хоть _что-нибудь_ не обострилось и не ныло днями напролет. Он пытается устроиться поудобнее так усердно, что ему должны за это приплачивать. Это времяпрепровождение практически становится его идиотской гребаной работой.

– В ЩИТе у меня был физиотерапевт, – однажды сообщает Стив, глядя, как Баки корчится на полу, словно гусеничка в судорогах на замедленной съемке. – Она очень помогала после сражений и ранений.

Баки ворчит, заставив наконец последний упрямый позвонок щелкнуть.

– Я в маленькой комнатке с незнакомцем. Чудесно. Ах да, еще я голый, и незнакомец собирается меня трогать. Угадай с трех раз, _чем_ это закончится.

Он не сказал ничего нового, но на этот раз, вместо того чтобы оставить тему, Стив просто склоняет голову к плечу.

– А если это будет кто-нибудь знакомый?

Баки фыркает.

– Нет уж, спасибо, Роджерс. Если я захочу устроить себе приступ, просто пойду и постою тридцать секунд на Таймс-сквер. Нет нужды втягивать в это посторонних.

Стив вскидывает брови, но все-таки меняет тему. Баки знает, в теории, что массаж бы сильно помог. А еще он понимает, что это, блядь, неосуществимо. Любая психологическая разгрузка вдребезги разобьется о тот факт, что в подобной ситуации стрессом будет _всё_. Разрешать кому-то до себя дотрагиваться – плохо. Точка.

Существуют временные меры, обходные варианты, альтернативы. Он много чего перепробовал. Электрогрелки не подходят, потому что он не может избавиться от опасения, что они вот-вот раскалятся и обожгут его. По совету Стива он принимает горячие ванны, но делать это слишком часто – расточительство, и они уж точно не единственные люди в доме, которым нужна горячая вода. Некоторое время он терпит электрическое одеяло, но в конце концов, устав мариноваться в собственном поту, переключается на более прохладные и менее душные средства. Ладно уж, в любом случае почти всегда получается не обращать на боль внимания.

Но потом Баки умудряется _одновременно_ вывихнуть плечо и надорвать спину в результате совместного воздействия приступа воспоминаний, гололеда и падения с крыши из-за неожиданно вылетевшего голубя. До дома он добирается исключительно на силе воли и следующие три дня проводит в постели с дурацким электрическим одеялом, свернутым в валик под спиной и плечом. Все это время Стив смеется и квохчет над ним попеременно. Гордиться нечем.

Повреждения имеют наглость не пройти бесследно. Скованность держится дни, которые превращаются в недели, которые превращаются в Стива, который, смерив Баки взглядом по дороге в кухню, проводит пальцами по его спине.

– Уверен, что не хочешь к кому-нибудь обратиться по этому поводу? – интересуется он тем нарочито небрежным тоном, который использует – вынужден использовать, – когда говорит об этих дурацких гребаных проблемах. – Можно попросить Наташу подыскать кого-нибудь. Я знаю, что Сэму делают массаж в…

– Хватит уже! – рявкает Баки грубее, чем намеревался: весь месяц у него ощущение, что стало вдвое сложнее разговаривать без того, чтобы в голосе не звучали либо ярость, либо полнейшее безразличие. – Серьезно. Все нормально. Само пройдет.

Лицо Стива выражает одну большую бесконечную тревогу, отчего, кстати говоря, хочется как следует по этому лицу врезать.

– После массажа прошло бы быстрее.

Баки приходится буквально сдерживать себя, чтобы не оскалиться.

– Прекрати, Роджерс. Этому не бывать, понял?

Стив щурится.

– Хммм, – тянет он. – Ладно.

У Баки было скверное настроение, и он был слишком занят, матеря собственные позвонки. Именно этим он позже оправдывает то, что не сумел распознать тревожные сигналы. Ведь «хмммм», сказанное Стивом подобным тоном, – это как мигающие красные циферки обратного отсчета на подозрительном свертке, брошенном в людном пассажирском терминале.

_как делать массаж_

_какой массаж лучше всего подходит людям с протезами_

_как стать массажным терапевтом_

_школы массажа бруклин_

_массажный терапевт лицензия_

Скованность в плече и спине все-таки проходит. По крайней мере, насколько это возможно в его случае. А Стив не пытается затащить его к какому-нибудь коновалу и настоять на своем. Но потом в семейном гнездышке Роджерса и Барнса начинают происходить странные вещи.

Во-первых, Стив не вылезает из телефона и планшета, о которых до этого вспоминал от силы раз в день. Вместо того чтобы нести книги домой, он пропадает в библиотеке, причем не всегда в бруклинской: один раз он топает аж до Нью-Йоркского университета.

– У них была нужная мне книга, – поясняет он в ответ на единственный вопросительный взгляд Баки.

И все бы ничего, но Стив начинает заниматься и другими странными делами. На следующий день Баки застает его в кухне в шесть утра. Стив жонглирует яйцами.

– Что?.. – спрашивает Баки.

– Ничего, – тут же отзывается Стив.

Он в спортивной одежде, на груди подсыхают пятна пота.

– Просто кое-что проверяю.

– Проверяешь, как сильно я рассержусь, если ты уронишь яйцо на плитку? – недоверчиво уточняет Баки.

В воздухе мелькают восемь яиц, а они, блин, на деревьях не растут, во всяком случае не на гребаном фермерском рынке.

– Не уроню. Я уже полчаса так стою.

Баки смотрит на него и снова ощущает беспокойство.

– Ты уверен, что _себя_ не уронил утром? Может, головой стукнулся?

Стив улыбается.

– Не-а.

Баки решает, что утро чересчур раннее, чтобы слишком далеко заплывать в свежие воды явно охватывающего Стива безумия.

– Если разобьешь, уборка на тебе. И будешь покупать новые.

– Не вопрос.

– Омлет мне сделай, – с этими словами, прихватив кружку кипятка, сахар и чайный пакетик, Баки удаляется из кухни.

Странности продолжаются, хотя за жонглированием едой Стив больше не замечен. Баки уже давно решил, что пытаться шпионить за Стивом – прямая дорожка в глубокий колодец с дерьмом, поэтому он не читает чужие сообщения, не просматривает историю поиска и не выслеживает Стива по городу. Если он хочет знать, что Стив задумал, придется спросить. Спрашивать он не собирается. Стив волен заниматься своими гребаными делами.

Но ничто не мешает Баки _подмечать_ детали, пусть даже задним числом. Он должен был заметить куда больше. А пока Стив просто чаще уходит из дома и заползает в постель позади Баки, болтая о полной чепухе.

– Мне нужен аттестат об общем образовании, – бормочет Стив, по своему обыкновению устраиваясь под одеялами добрых четверть часа. – У меня нет диплома об окончании старшей школы, а если бы и был, там бы говорилось: «С грехом пополам выпустился в 1934 году», – и он бы, наверное, выглядел так, словно я его откуда-то выкопал. Поэтому я сдам экзамен.

Баки уже почти спит, но умудряется выговорить:

– На фига?

– Я пойду учиться, – шепчет Стив, целуя Баки в плечо и взбивая подушку локтем. – В смысле, в колледж. Хочу взять кое-какие уроки.

– Ур… ки?

– Профессиональная подготовка.

– Т… тк… прфсинал, – мямлит Баки, но засыпает, так и не успев сказать Стиву, в чем именно тот профессионал.

Короче, он пребывает в блаженном неведении относительно того, какого черта натворил Стив, пока не находит среди почты на кухонном столе конверт с надписью: «Колледж Нью-Йоркского университета, Школа массажной терапии». В конверте лежит _счет за обучение_ на имя _Стивена Роджерса_.

На самом деле он должен был предвидеть нечто подобное, потому что просто нельзя поставить перед Стивом проблему и ждать, что он не бросится ее решать. А Баки… всё, что с ним происходит, – не что иное, как самая настоящая проблема.

Иногда Стиву в голову приходят идеи, причем обычно они весьма слабо связаны со здравым смыслом. Баки их с легким сердцем игнорирует. Ключевое слово – «обычно». Среди выдающихся исключений – «Несправедливость Должна Неустанно Искореняться Моими Крохотными Кулачками», «Баки Я Собираюсь Записаться В Армию» и «ЩИТ А Не Пошел Бы Ты Далеко и Надолго». Главное тут – уметь увидеть разницу.

Баки явно растерял сноровку.

В таком состоянии отговорить Стива практически нереально. Все немногочисленные возможности Баки уже упустил. А сейчас жребий брошен и мосты, блядь, сожжены.

К тому времени, когда Стив пришел домой, Баки уже испытал все известные человечеству эмоции и вернулся к исходному состоянию, а именно к недоверию и скептицизму. Он наскакивает на Стива у входной двери и, не дав даже ботинки снять, машет листком у него перед носом.

– Ты серьезно?

Стив, нахмурившись, пробегает взглядом текст и внезапно светлеет лицом.

– Ага, – он разматывает шарф. – Лучше заплатить поскорее, занятия начинаются на следующей неделе.

– Ты идешь в _школу массажа_.

– Иду. Ты натолкнул меня на мысль, и я начал почитывать кое-что по теме, – не сводя с Баки глаз, Стив пальцами ног стягивает ботинки. – Неожиданно заинтересовался. А потом подумал: что ж, у меня полно денег, деть себя особенно некуда… Кстати, ты знал, что они иногда зовут массажного терапевта в центр реабилитации ветеранов? Но я не Сэм, ты же знаешь. Хорошо говорить не умею. Но с телом… с телом справиться я могу. Буду помогать людям, но при этом работать по гибкому графику, без стрельбы и пробивания стен инопланетянами.

Его речь великолепна. Тон, подача, зрительный контакт – все проделано безукоризненно. Баки с легкостью купился бы на это, если бы не знал Стива со своих чертовых шести лет.

– Я не верю ни единому слову, вылетевшему из твоего гребаного рта, – сообщает Баки.

Но у Стива и на это есть ответ. Он безмятежно улыбается.

– А ты и не обязан.

Баки тычет в него пальцем:

– Я буду за тобой следить, черт побери.

– Приятно слышать.

– И не смей меня в это втягивать.

– Как скажешь, Бак, – легко обещает Стив, вешает пальто на крючок и проходит мимо Баки по коридору.

Проблема заключается в том, что, зная Баки с раннего детства, Стив _тоже_ понимает, как себя вести. Начни он оправдываться и переубеждать Баки, дело дошло бы до хорошего скандала, и, возможно, Баки бы удалось хоть чуть-чуть охладить его пыл. Но Стив _знает_ это и, ублюдок эдакий, играет нечестно. Что же Баки может сделать теперь, чтобы не выглядеть при этом полным и законченным мудаком?

Он топает за Стивом на кухню. Ладно. Если Стиву так хочется, почему бы, блин, и нет. Его время, его деньги. Не стоит надеяться, что Стив заскучает, потому что одной скукой его не остановить. Но может быть, окажется, что у него аллергия на… что они там используют при массаже? На свечи или… еще что-нибудь. Горячие полотенца. А может, случится чудо, и он поймет бессмысленность всей затеи.

Как и следовало ожидать, Стив берется за дело с неослабевающим энтузиазмом. Начинаются занятия. Стив чмокает Баки в какую-нибудь часть помятого со сна лица, когда уходит на утренние уроки, и с покрасневшими щеками и улыбкой возвращается с вечерних. По квартире расползаются учебники анатомии. У Стива фотографическая память, однако он с каким-то извращенным удовольствием заполняет бланки с заданиями и делает цветные дидактические карты. Баки не может не впитывать витающую в воздухе информацию и обнаруживает, что нахватался глупых знаний вроде определения ароматерапии, хрени под названием шиацу и факта, что Стиву придется сдавать какие-то эмбилексы.

– MBLex? – переспрашивает Стив. – Не в Нью-Йорке. У нас собственный сертификационный экзамен, – он улыбается Баки с другого конца дивана. – Приобщаешься?

– _Нет_ , – Баки соскакивает с дивана и отправляется куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь более важным.

Вся эта затея никуда не девается, но немножко отходит на задний план. Они о ней не разговаривают, но данность, что Стив учится на массажиста, медленно пропитывает квартиру. На всех доступных поверхностях выстраиваются свечки и бутылочки с маслами. На прикроватном столике материализуются книги с заголовками вроде: «Запад против Востока: всестороннее рассмотрение региональных моделей в современной массажной практике и холистической медицине». Стив начинает засматриваться на обувные марки, включающие слово «сабо».

Рабочую одежду Стива Баки видит всего один раз. Она лежит в упаковке на кухонном столе, и Баки не сразу понимает, что это такое, потому что она черная и сложена. Он почти дотрагивается до нее, но отдергивает руку. Потом просто стоит рядом. Он даже не думал, что Стив будет носить врачебную форму. Ничего удивительного. Технически это все же медицинская профессия.

Баки выходит из кухни и молчит об увиденном. Молчит и Стив. Его ведь в тот день даже _дома_ не было. Тем не менее Баки больше никогда не видит униформу – ни в упаковке, ни без.

Он видит Стива только в обычной одежде. Стив никогда не приходит домой с запахом больницы, антисептика или металла – он пахнет пчелиным воском, стиральным порошком и гребаными массажными маслами. Его листы с заданиями по анатомии больше похожи на кадры из цветных мультфильмов, чем на медицинские иллюстрации. А еще он начинает заводить друзей. Баки слышит об одногруппнице Камилле, и Ирен, и Хулио. А потом его приглашают на ужин с ними. Камилла и Ирен женаты, до отвращения влюблены и вместе делают карьеру по распространению исцеления, всеобщего оздоровления и масла пачули. Хулио имеет весьма категоричные взгляды на политику, искусство и моду. Первыми двумя он привлекает Стива, последним – Баки, хотя тот не признался бы в этом даже под пыткой.

Разумеется, Баки все равно собирает по ним информацию. Дружба дружбой, но нет ничего лучше старой доброй разведывательной работы.

Не забывает Стив и старых друзей. Если Сэм и Наташа думали, что не попадут в радиус поражения свеженького пристрастия Роджерса, они жестоко ошибались. Поддавшись чарам Стива, они заглатывают наживку, приходят в гости и верят, что делают это по собственной воле. Баки дома в тот день, когда Стив принимается за Наташу: они оба приходят как-то вечером, пока Баки читает.

Дверь открывается в разгар беседы, и внезапно голоса из приглушенных становятся кристально ясными.

– Помнишь Тую? – спрашивает Стив.

– Массажного терапевта? – уточняет Наташа.

– Да, ее. Она отлично работала. Мне было довольно неловко, что ей приходилось делать все это для меня, но… Мы пару раз разговорились во время сеансов, и она сказала, что ей это в самом деле нравится. Ты знала, что она раньше работала в ударной группе?

– Ага.

– Вот, но потом ей надоело. Она уволилась, выучилась, получила сертификат, и ЩИТ снова нанял ее, но уже терапевтом, потому что она давно подписала все соглашения о неразглашении информации и имела допуск к работе… Ну, с нами. И сказала, что ей нравится. Что очень приятно вот так помогать людям. А теперь я начал заниматься и… Она была права. Это приятно.

– Понимаю, – соглашается Наташа. – Будешь брать клиентов?

– Ага. Так что надо удостовериться, что я не давлю слишком сильно. – Они входят на кухню, и Стив приветственно машет в сторону Баки, который примостился в углу в кресле-мешке с томиком Азимова в мягкой обложке. – По идее, все должно быть нормально, потому что я не отрываю дверные ручки и не давлю яйца, но хочется знать наверняка. Нужно научиться видеть, когда становится чересчур.

Наташа садится за кухонный стол, развязывает шнурки и стягивает ботинки.

– Значит, тебе нужны тренировочные манекены.

– Если тебе хочется себя называть именно так, отговаривать не смею.

Хмыкнув и вскинув бровь, Наташа бросает взгляд на Баки.

– А ты в самом деле давишь слишком сильно? Что скажет сердитый котик?

– Ничего, – бормочет Баки, уткнувшись в книгу. – Сердитый котик в этом не участвует.

Не то чтобы он сжился с кличкой – просто мгновенно счел любое сопротивление бесполезным.

– О, котеночек. А я-то думала, ты любишь, когда Стив тебя трогает.

– Для этого массаж не нужен, – парирует Баки.

– Но с массажем намного веселее.

– Рад за тебя, – язвительно отзывается Баки, демонстративно переворачивая страницу.

Наташа со смехом соскакивает со стула и встает, уперев руки в бока.

– Куда мне ложиться?

– У меня еще нет стола, поэтому, думаю, задействуем свободную спальню, – говорит Стив. – Сойдет? Я только что перестелил постель. В смысле, ты по-любому будешь лежать на полотенце, но все равно.

– Веди, – с чувством отвечает Наташа.

И они удаляются во вторую спальню, ту самую, в которой Баки никогда не ночевал.

Баки ждет, пока за ними закроется дверь, и переворачивает страницу обратно, чтобы прочитать ее на самом деле. Он все еще слышит их за стеной. Стив говорит: «Сними то, что считаешь нужным», – а Наташа со смехом отвечает что-то, в чем слышно: «…Видел меня голой, Роджерс», – и тогда Стив тоже смеется и спрашивает: «Есть места, где я не должен тебя трогать?» Наташа отвечает совсем тихо – даже Баки не слышно, а потом он, встрепенувшись, снова углубляется в чтение.

На протяжении часа в спальне очень тихо. Они разговаривают – до Баки доносится шум голосов, случайный смешок или хихиканье, но разговор тихий и непринужденный. Интересно, там темно? На всех окнах есть светонепроницаемые шторы, но может быть, они предпочли солнечный свет.

Они в самом деле очень много смеются.

Баки заставляет себя возвратиться к чтению. Он знает, что с ним не весело. Кем бы он ни был раньше, сейчас он угрюмый тип, и, кажется, этот модус не отключить. Он злобный, необщительный и не в меру подозрительный. Сердитое _невесть что_ , блин, и было бы еще хуже, если бы Стив не находил в его катастрофической личности какое-то печальное очарование.

С другой стороны, Стив сам – тот еще фрукт, горе горькое, когда не делает эту странную фигню, в процессе которой рассыпает окружающим улыбки. И наслаждается этим, черт побери. Он бы, наверное, горчицу жрал, если бы решил, что она добавит ему горечи. Ему очень повезло, что Баки оказался здоровенной цистерной горчицы.

Наташа выходит из спальни первой, выглядит расслабленной и уютно помятой. Появившийся следом Стив тоже кажется довольным. Баки ныряет в книгу и намеренно не замечает, как они оба весело поглядывают в его сторону.

И это лишь начало. Как-то вечером Баки сорок минут наблюдает, как Джон Макклейн с ковбойским кличем мочит плохих парней, прежде чем осознает, что правая рука крайне подозрительно не беспокоит его вот уже некоторое время. Он опускает глаза. Взгляд и внимание Стива прикованы к экрану, но при этом он целенаправленно разминает кисть руки Баки, снова и снова растирая ладонь и осторожно растягивая пальцы.

Баки сердито щурится. Разрешая Стиву подержать себя за руку, он не знал, что это используют против него.

Это далеко не конец. Кампания Стива беспощадна. Теперь он нападает в открытую. Если Баки отрубается на диване в обуви, то, проснувшись, видит, что его босые ноги лежат у Стива на коленях, а тот трудится над ними, с головой уйдя в фильм с выключенным звуком. При каждом удобном случае он берет руку Баки и принимается мять ее с такой правдоподобной рассеянностью, на какую способен лишь профессионал. Стив умело пользуется слабостями, а в подобных случаях Баки слаб. Он не может просто прогнать Стива. Он не… хочет.

 _Проклятье_ , ну почему Стив так хорош в своем деле?

Стив заканчивает обучение в мае. На церемонию он не идет, поэтому все торжества ограничиваются хорошим ужином со стейками на двоих. На следующий день они пару часов едут на север на байке Стива и углубляются в лес по одной из вытоптанных в дерне туристических тропок горного парка. Они едят бутерброды на обзорной площадке с видом на Гудзон, на деревья и зелень. Все вокруг только начинает покрываться листочками и цветами… А потом Баки минут двадцать мочалит зубами рукав кожанки, потому что Стив убедил его, что секс на природе – шикарная идея.

 _Стив_ все это время нашептывает ему на ухо, как им хорошо, как он хочет, чтобы Баки трахнул его, как он постоянно хочет Баки, распяленного под ним, возбужденного, как хочет ему отлизать. В итоге Баки возвращается к мотоциклу шаткой походкой, красный как рак, а в волосах у него столько веточек, что впору гнездо строить. Всю дорогу до дома Стив розовеет щеками и что-то напевает: Баки ощущает вибрацию, вжавшись лицом ему в спину. Пару раз Баки пинает Стива в ногу, чувствуя, что самодовольство у кое-кого просто зашкаливает. И Стиву точно придется выбрать весь лесной сор у него из волос, но в целом все хорошо. Стив сполна получил все свои поздравления.

Через две недели приходит диплом – на квартиру, потому что Стив еще соглашается получать по ложному адресу посылки, но не морочится с обычной почтой, – и результаты сертификационного экзамена. Открыв конверт, Стив слегка недоверчиво смеется и со словами: «Что ж, теперь нет никакого оправдания, чтобы не работать» – показывает диплом Баки. Лист с результатами экзамена он вешает на холодильник с помощью их единственного магнита. Баки неуклюже обнимает Стива, и тот превращает объятие в настоящее – с прижатыми руками и головой Баки у себя на плече, вслед за чем идет снять копию с диплома, а оригинал отправляется в потайной сейф.

Стив начинает подыскивать место для работы. Он роется в длинных списках недвижимости, и Баки, пусть и вытянув из Стива обещание, что окончательный выбор останется за ним, в общем и целом не проявляет особого интереса к этому этапу. Однако в некоторых вещах Стив смыслит не больше, чем свинья в апельсинах, поэтому именно Баки заполняет и отправляет все нужные бланки и регистрирует «Лечебный массаж в Бруклине» в качестве законной, выплачивающей налоги организации.

Стив слушает его рассуждения о системе местных налогов с улыбкой человека, знающего, что ему не придется этим заниматься, но потом отсасывает Баки на диване и выполняет обещание раскрыть и вылизать его, так что жаловаться не на что. По крайней мере, Баки умудряется сообщить Стиву, как назвал его предприятие, хотя слегка задыхается в процессе. Стив смеется, отчего речь Баки не делается разборчивее, но спустя минуту им обоим по-любому становится не до предприятий и налогов с названиями.

Стив открывает клинику на первом этаже маленького здания в Дамбо, между маникюрным салоном и бутиком, который, по всей видимости, продает аж целых три наряда, причем все они абсолютно неносибельные. Баки разведывает все вокруг перед тем, как Стив подписывает договор аренды, потом навещает это местечко еще раз, и еще, перед покраской, и еще раз, после расстановки мебели и всего остального. Стив выбирает цветовую гамму для помещения, всю мебель и даже вешает кое-какие картины на стены – они могут позволить себе потратиться. Баки, повязав на голову платок, шпаклюет, красит, двигает диваны, шкафы и декоративные приставные столики, и в конце концов получается несколько очень уютных помещений в насыщенных медово-коричневых и золотых тонах, а в качестве акцента интерьера выступают серые каменные вазы с синими цветами. Да, Баки теперь знает слова «акцент интерьера». А еще он знает, что здесь лучшая система безопасности во всей округе, потому что именно этим занимался _он_ , пока Стив сравнивал цвет нильской воды с оттенком перванш.

Все выглядит очень привлекательно.

Молва разлетается. Капитан Америка вышел из отставки и начал трогать людей своими прекраснейшими руками. Разумеется, ветеранам он предлагает свои услуги бесплатно, и, разумеется, пресса тут как тут. Стив даже дает пару интервью, потому что хочет, чтобы люди знали, что в городе есть бесплатный массажный кабинет для нуждающихся. Интервью он дает не дома, и то хлеб.

Баки отсиживается в квартире и чинит микроволновку.

С того рокового «хммм» много недель назад Стив больше не советует никакого массажа. Он массирует Баки руки, ступни и изредка шею, но никогда не предлагает ему прийти в качестве клиента.

Однако Стив в самом деле выглядит счастливым. Стив крут, но даже у него возникли бы сложности с тем, чтобы так долго изображать настолько живой интерес. Баки вынужден допустить, что он и впрямь получает какое-то удовольствие, даже если вся заварушка началась с возникшего из лучших побуждений (пусть и опасного) желания стать решением всех проблем Баки. Стив, может, и суперсолдат, но объем работ, который связан с Баки, рано или поздно поставил бы в тупик даже его.

Баки все равно захаживает в клинику. Отчасти из-за приглашения Стива заглядывать в любое время, отчасти потому, что иногда ему просто необходимо находиться со Стивом в одном здании. В самом начале Баки установил компьютер, принтер и прочую дребедень на стойке регистрации, но это случилось еще до открытия, и теперь он там не появляется. Никому не нужно знать, что он здесь.

Первые две недели Стив сам работает над расписанием, но потом возникает необходимость в помощнике, и он нанимает администратором девятнадцатилетнюю кузину Хулио. Ее манера краситься навевает мысли о рождественских украшениях, но к записям не придраться, и она умеет работать с телефоном. Мартина вежлива и, кажется, сохраняет спокойствие как перед камерами, так и перед раздражительными солдатами – должно быть, в силу юношеской гордости. В общем, Баки решает, что ради этого можно простить тот факт, что каждый предмет, побывавший у нее в руках, покрывается слоем блесток. Она кивает Баки всякий раз, заставая его в маленькой прачечной, которая выступает в роли подсобного кабинета благодаря шкафу для документов, складному стулу и шаткому карточному столику в углу.

Время от времени Баки решает там судоку и гоняет бесконечные стирки. Клиенты его никогда не видят. Иногда он их слышит, особенно если это характерная поступь обладателя протеза: либо шаги на одной стороне легче, либо проявляются тихие механические звуки. Протезы не такие, как у него. Очень мало людей выбирают остеоинтеграцию, так что их искусственные конечности съемные, плюс нормальные протезы не бронированы и никаким иным образом не предназначены для боевых действий.

С другой стороны, ампутация, наверное, вызывает похожий набор физических недомоганий.

В общем и целом, местечко не такое уж и… плохое. Стив с головой ныряет в ароматерапию и стирает без конца, поэтому все пахнет либо порошком, либо гребаными фруктовыми свечками. Есть три выхода и доступ к пожарному люку на лестничной клетке, а дверь подсобки запирается. Единственный существенный недостаток – люди.

Стив не носит униформу. У него несколько наборов синих футболок и штанов, которые напоминают ее, но из-за качества ткани одежда похожа скорее на спортивную. Он носит дурацкие синие полукеды и иногда забывает уложить волосы гелем. Баки молчком радуется. Из-за ветеранов он не переживает, но в очередь выстраивается достаточно идиотов с целью поближе пообщаться с суперсолдатом. Что радует, Мартина решительно указывает на дверь всем дебилам, которые в анкете в графе «Область для массажа» выбирают исключительно ягодицы.

Баки может помочь и с другими делами. Как-то вечером Стив сидит за кухонным столом и постукивает карандашом по зубам. Сначала Баки проходит мимо, но возвращается, потому что страница перед Стивом испещрена цифрами, а тот никогда в жизни добровольно не занимался подсчетами. Он обращается с каждым числом, будто с врагом, который насолил ему лично.

– Что за фигня? – спрашивает Баки.

– Рабочая, – вздыхает Стив. – Кажется, я где-то ошибся, потому что результат не сходится.

– Показывай, – требует Баки.

Стив двигает к нему блокнот. Баки пробегает взглядом цифры, нацарапанные корявым неразборчивым почерком.

– Роджерс, это твои… Это твоя отчетность, а ты ведешь ее шариковой ручкой на последних страницах скетчбука? Давай сюда ручку. Где, блин, твой планшет?

Стив приносит планшет. Следующие пятнадцать минут Баки читает нотации и одновременно вбивает данные в электронную таблицу, а Стив, подперев голову рукой, кивает и повторяет: «Ага» и «Конечно, Бак» – с невыносимой улыбкой.

Баки на это не ведется.

– Цены у тебя просто жалкие. Ты же бизнесом занимаешься, – поучает он. – Да, твои солдаты приходят бесплатно, но остальные-то нет. Они должны платить бешеные деньги за то, что Капитан Америка мнет их пятые точки. А эти долбаные _свечи_ стоят целое состояние, плюс вся твоя стирка, и я не… Я даже знать не хочу, что такое соляная лампа.

– Лампочка в большом куске соли. Они классные.

– Я же _сказал_ , что не хочу _знать_ , – Баки тычет пальцем в скетчбук. – Что это за хрень и почему она стоит тысячу шестьсот гребаных долларов?

Стив щурится.

– Это… А, это стол с подогревом.

– Боже милостивый, – говорит Баки. – _Стол_ с подогревом?

– Ну да. Я и нам хочу такой купить.

– _Зачем?_

– Потому что они потрясные, – вкрадчиво отвечает Стив. – А когда Сэм и Наташа приходят на массаж, я хочу, чтобы им было удобно.

– Срань господня.

***

Стол присылают в большой картонной коробке. Баки расписывается в получении, вносит коробку внутрь и вытаскивает через заднюю дверь, где поджидает взятый напрокат пикап. От обшарпанного промышленного гаража, который Баки использует в качестве ложного адреса и пункта приема посылок, полчаса езды до дома, но пробок нет и погода хорошая, поэтому он, опустив стекло, некоторое время петляет по северному Бруклину, чтобы оторваться от возможных преследователей.

Добравшись до квартиры, он вскрывает упаковку и щурится на выпавший лист с инструкциями по сборке. Процесс сам по себе недолгий, но Баки тратит на него остаток дня, осматривая каждую деталь и проверяя электронику.

Механизм несложный. Внутри нагревательные спирали, как у чертового тостера, но они прячутся под слоями набивки и толстой ткани. Все устройство подключается к розетке и управляется невзрачным маленьким пультом. Все является именно тем, чем выглядит, – в этом Баки уверен на сто процентов. Еще бы, учитывая, что он только что разобрал эту фиговину на части и собрал обратно.

Столу требуется некоторое время, чтобы полностью прогреться, но даже после этого он не особенно-то и горячий. Из-за шишковатой на ощупь ткани покрытия он в самом деле кажется гигантским гренком.

Баки смотрит время. Еще часа три Стива дома не будет. Он искоса поглядывает на стол…

И просыпается от грохота ключей в замке. Баки долго приходит в себя и слишком сильно дезориентирован: когда Стив входит в комнату, он валится со стола, как мешок с цементом. Стив машинально морщится и помогает ему подняться, но, когда Баки встает на ноги, на лице Стива уже широкая улыбка.

– Неплохо, а?

– Какого… – мямлит Баки, выпутываясь из рук Стива, но звучит это без огонька.

Стив не отпускает его, а, продолжая крепко держать за руку, притягивает к себе.

– Хорошее местечко, чтобы вздремнуть, – невозмутимо замечает он, будто только что обнаружил, как Баки нежится на солнышке, потом наклоняется и чмокает Баки в висок. – Спасибо, что установил стол.

– Не привыкай, – отвечает Баки.

Звучит неубедительно даже для него самого. Они оба знают, кто чинит все в квартире, и это не Стив. Плюс его только что застали дрыхнущим на столе, который он ругал почти всю неделю.

– Даже и не думаю, – тепло отвечает Стив, целуя его снова. – Температура нормально регулируется?

– Идиотским пультиком, – на автомате жалуется Баки.

Потянувшись за пультом, он позволяет Стиву приобнять себя за талию. А Стив позволяет ему сменить тему и раскритиковать идею покупки стола и сам стол как оборудование.

Наташа снова уехала из страны, поэтому стать первым испытателем стола ей не суждено. Но по-любому сейчас очередь Сэма. Сэм приходит, восклицает: «Ух ты!» – при виде стола посреди гостиной и немедленно стягивает рубашку.

– Обожаю такие штуки. Стив, можешь пользоваться моими услугами в _любое_ время.

На этот раз Баки остается в кресле – он не уверен даже, что Сэм вообще его заметил, учитывая стратегическое расположение в углу за фикусом в горшке, – и угрюмо наблюдает, как Стив и Сэм перешучиваются, пока Стив работает над областью под правым плечом Сэма, с которой вечно всё не слава богу. Смеха не меньше, чем во время сеанса с Наташей, и сейчас даже закрытая дверь не отделяет Баки от всего этого безобразия.

Массаж высвобождает эндорфины, которые подстегивают выработку серотонина и дофамина. Массаж улучшает кровообращение и снижает уровень кортизола и гормонов стресса. Регулярный массаж может сократить число источников тревожности, враждебности, напряжения и депрессии. Он помогает сблизиться с людьми и расслабиться, он заставляет смеяться.

– Ладно, – медленно говорит Баки вечером на диване, пока по телевизору идет документалка про морские водоросли. – Можешь практиковаться. На мне. Тоже.

Стив смотрит на него, но Баки упорно гипнотизирует экран. Расплата следует тут же: Стив быстро и громко целует его в ухо.

– Ай!

– Спасибо, Бак, – от всей души благодарит Стив, опрокинув их обоих на бок и пытаясь, несмотря на все сопротивление, вжаться лицом Баки в шею. – Ты знаешь, как я ценю твою поддержку. Для меня это… действительно много значит.

– Отвали!

– Я так рад, что ты решил поддержать мою мечту, – воркует Стив, и Баки в ответ молча кусает его туда, куда получается дотянуться.

Еще неделю они не касаются этой темы, и Баки предпочитает верить, что сам так решил, и дело вовсе не в Стиве, который знает, что ему надо дать некоторое время, чтобы все уложилось в голове. Как бы то ни было, Баки ворчливо соглашается, когда после ужина Стив кивает на стол-тостер.

– Ложись, как тебе удобно, – Стив снимает рубашку. – Настройки знаешь, да? Установи комфортную температуру.

Баки медлит, глядя, как Стив избавляется от носков.

– А я думал, это мне надо раздеваться.

– Тебе не надо, – Стив подключает стол к розетке. – Если хочешь, могу делать массаж через одежду или просто сунуть руки под нее. – Он достает пульт из кармашка на краю стола и вручает его Баки. – Как хочешь.

Баки вертит пульт в руках, разглядывая его, потом включает режим подогрева и возвращает пульт Стиву.

– Мне положена простыня? – интересуется он, стягивая с себя футболку и складывая ее на диване.

– Да, хорошая идея, – Стив рысит к бельевому шкафу.

Баки смотрит на стол, потом на себя. Снимает носки и складывает их поверх футболки. Оставшись в штанах, как Стив, он забирается на стол и ненадолго зависает, раздумывая, как лечь. В конце концов он просто хлопается на живот, уложив подбородок на скрещенные руки. Черта с два он даже приблизится к подушке с вырезом для лица.

Стив шлепает обратно и прикрывает Баки до пояса фланелевой простыней.

– На чем мне сосредоточиться? – спрашивает он, поставив около головы Баки бутылочку масла. – Места, которых нужно избегать?

– Пофиг, – теперь Баки упирается в скрещенные руки лбом. – Просто сделай… что-нибудь.

– Хорошо, – спокойно отвечает Стив. – Я поработаю над нижней частью спины, шеей и ногами. Если что-то защемит, или возникнет странное ощущение, или почувствуешь себя не очень хорошо, скажи мне, ладно? Даже если совсем чуть-чуть. Мне надо знать, чтобы не помять ненароком какого-нибудь клиента.

Баки согласно ворчит, уже с закрытыми глазами, но тут же дергается, когда Стив убирает волосы у него с шеи.

– Прости, – бормочет Стив, собирая их в хвостик.

Баки снова ворчит, укладывается и вытягивает руку, чтобы Стив снял с запястья резинку.

Стив теперь знает, как собрать волосы в более или менее приличный узел, чтобы ничего нигде не тянуло, поэтому Баки может бездельничать. Судя по звукам, Стив откупоривает бутылочку и размазывает масло по рукам. Это масло без запаха. А потом руки Стива ложатся на плечи Баки и скользят вниз.

«Ты занимаешься сексом с этим парнем, – напоминает себе Баки. – Он трогает тебя постоянно. Это _нормально_. Кроме того, если бы он что-то задумал, то провернул бы это раньше, пока его член был у тебя в заднице. Возьми себя в руки».

Массаж… скучноват, но, наверное, лишь потому, что Стив делает его таким намеренно. Стив оглаживает Баки раскрытыми ладонями медленными размашистыми движениями, мозоли почти не ощущаются из-за масла. Баки чувствует, что он не пытается размять что-то в глубине, не трогает узлы и больные места, а просто разогревает тело сверху. Разминать узлы будет больно. Наверное, именно поэтому Стив их пока не трогает. Баки жутко не нравится, что Стиву приходится так осторожничать и продвигаться постепенно, но он не настолько заблуждается, чтобы предположить, будто другая тактика принесет что-то, помимо огорчения. Он понимает, что если станет больно, то он напряжется и не расслабится, пока все, блядь, не кончится. И решаться на следующий сеанс придется чертовски долго, если до него вообще дело дойдет. Иногда постепенное продвижение – всё, на что стоит рассчитывать.

А вообще это приятно, жаловаться не на что.

Стив замедляется, а потом вовсе останавливается, и его ладони замирают около бедер Баки. Он постукивает по ним двумя пальцами.

– Перевернешься?

Баки поднимается на локти и колени и рушится на спину. Выпрямлять ноги не хочется, поэтому он остается лежать с согнутыми коленями, упершись ступнями в стол. Стив не возражает, просто становится за Баки, чтобы помассировать ему шею. Он приподнимает Баки голову, сует руки ему под спину и ведет ладонями вверх, аккуратно нажимая. Баки закрывает глаза.

А тем временем тело все явственнее начинает подавать некоторые характерные сигналы. Баки постепенно осознает, что вся затея имеет непредвиденные последствия, причем эти последствия проявляются прямо сейчас у него в штанах. Тело Баки в курсе, что, если Стив трогает его вот так, жди оргазмов, и член вступает в игру. Баки розовеет и ерзает, ощущая, как в штанах становится тесновато.

Стив, увы, уже прекрасно понимает, в чем дело. Он тихо смеется, не прекращая массаж.

– Не волнуйся, – он наклоняется и целует Баки под ухом. – Это не проблема, а, скорее, наоборот. Могу подрочить тебе сейчас или потом, если хочешь.

– Сейчас, – бормочет Баки, стараясь лежать неподвижно. Ведь чем быстрее они избавятся от стояка, тем быстрее Баки перестанет извиваться на этом дурацком столе.

– Хорошо.

Но Стив не спешит, переходит с шеи на грудь. Он гладит ниже, потом выше и снова ниже, пока не добирается до бедер и не принимается за живот над пахом. Его скользкие ладони движутся легко, они теплые и гладкие, но масла недостаточно, чтобы полностью убрать трение. Стив нависает над Баки, и если тот откроет глаза, то мышцы пресса окажутся прямо над ним, в считаных сантиметрах от лица.

Баки раздумывает, стоит ли поддаться порыву высунуть язык и попытаться лизнуть Стива в пупок, но тут Стив внезапно забирается ему в трусы и принимается лениво ласкать член. Баки машинально поднимает руку и шарит вокруг, пока не нащупывает штаны Стива, в которых тоже все стоит.

Баки возбуждается постыдно быстро, и единственное утешение состоит в том, что Стив не отстает, а значит, можно все спихнуть на их перекрученную биологию или, по крайней мере, отговориться тем, что Стив тащится от ситуации так же, как он сам. Обернув пальцы вокруг члена Стива, Баки ощущает влагу, и это – вот и положительный момент – чертовски удобно, потому что даже под дулом пистолета никто из них не отправится сейчас искать смазку.

Влаги резко прибавляется, когда он начинает ласкать член, кожа под ладонью становится скользкой. Стив, отстранившись, целует перевернутое лицо и кладет вытянутые руки на Баки, чтобы продолжать гладить член.

–- Это какая-то новая поза для секса? – бездумно бормочет Баки и, чтобы не отпускать член, выворачивает руку так, что локоть торчит в сторону у Стива из-под мышки.

Стив трясется от смеха, уткнувшись носом Баки в шею.

– Ага. Перевернутая наездница вверх тормашками.

– По-моему, чтобы говорить о… «вверх тормашками», надо задействовать потолок, – путано сообщает Баки, перехватывая его поудобнее. – И я не думаю, что мы должны делать что-то, включающее в себя слово «наездница».

– Так мы уже делали это, – возражает Стив, слегка запыхавшись. Он крепко сжимает член Баки, а другой рукой скользит ниже, к яйцам, и Баки выгибает спину. – Помнишь, летом в лимузине Старка? Тогда ты был как раз наездницей.

Баки краснеет, но все равно рычит и кусает Стива за бицепс.

– Я не был наездницей!

Он видит краешек улыбки Стива, а потом тот ныряет вниз для очередного поцелуя.

– Ну а как еще тебя называть, когда ты на мне скачешь?

– Не знаю, но не так!

– Хорошо, хорошо, – смеется Стив и в знак примирения трется об него носом. – Не так. Ты смотрелся очень здорово, Бак. Это было великолепно.

Баки успокаивается, хотя его легкие норовят тяжело втягивать воздух и дальше. Было… вполне нормально.

– Хорошо, – выдавливает он. – И когда ты… объезжаешь меня. Тоже очень… хорошо.

Он морщится, и Стив с улыбкой легонько прикусывает его шею. Баки не знает, когда Стив успел отшлифовать красноречие, а его собственные грязные разговорчики скатились вот к _этому_ , но он вряд ли ошибется, если обвинит в этом последние семьдесят лет, в течение которых все остальное тоже перевернулось с ног на голову. Стив стал общительным, а Баки словно забился в нору. Он не обижается из-за такого положения вещей: Стив давно заслужил возможность радоваться жизни, – просто очень хочется внести свой вклад. Не то чтобы Стива нужно сейчас подбадривать: он горячий и скользкий под пальцами Баки, тяжелый над кромкой штанов. Но Баки знает, как бывает хорошо, когда Стив болтает во время секса. Он хочет ответить Стиву тем же.

– Мне очень понравилось, – пробует он снова. – Не из-за… лимузина. Это было… а… опасно, и… Старк в нем, наверное, человек сорок трахнул…

– Ну, это его лимузин, – рассуждает Стив.

Потому что он чудила, который делает всякие странные вещи – например, разводит людей на секс в чужих автомобилях.

– Так это делает то… чем мы занимались… хуже или лучше? – задается вопросом Баки.

Потому что он идиот, который поведется на это и будет скакать так усердно, что неоднократно встретится макушкой с потолком.

– Восполним количество качеством, – очень серьезно отвечает Стив, отчего Баки давится смешком, поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать его губы, и ускоряется.

Стив целует его жадно – настолько, насколько позволяет перевернутая поза, поэтому по большей части они промахиваются мимо губ. Это обстоятельство, однако, не охлаждает их пыл: по пульсации члена под рукой Баки понимает, что Стив близко. Он ускоряет темп и ощущает, как Стив замирает, напрягается и начинает выплескиваться. В последнее мгновение Баки успевает повернуть член Стива так, чтобы тот не спустил ему же в волосы. Стив давится смехом, отлично понимая, что Баки делает, и прокручивает ладонь на головке. Очень скоро Баки рывком перекатывается на бок, пока Стив доводит его до разрядки.

Некоторое время Стив слюнявит его плечо, но потом все же вытаскивает руку из трусов Баки. А Баки, сонно моргая, пьяно дергает конечностями, пытаясь подтянуть штаны на Стиве.

Стив смеется.

– Давай-ка я принесу что-нибудь почиститься, – говорит он.

Баки с ворчанием возит лицом по комковатой поверхности обивки. Он едва замечает, как Стив, вернувшись, вытирает ему руку и снова начинает массировать грудь. Устроившись поудобнее, Баки проигрывает борьбу с желанием закрыть глаза…

Он вздрагивает и просыпается, когда Стив, подойдя сбоку и склонившись, чмокает его в уголок рта.

– Эй, – шепчет он. – Просыпайся, приятель.

Баки бездумно шарит руками в воздухе, пока реальность снова не обретает смысл, и хватает Стива, опершегося на стол предплечьем, за бицепс. Лицо ощущается пластилином, налепленным на аниматронную куклу.

– А?

– Я бы тебя не будил, но если не примешь душ, то завтра проснешься липким, – говорит Стив. – Подъем.

– Скока врмни?

– Еще только девять.

– _Три часа_? – Баки пытается вскочить. – _Три гребаных часа_?

– Хочешь сказать, этот сон тебе не на пользу? – Стив поглаживает его по груди, тем самым случайно снова укладывая на стол. – Я только за.

– _Три гребаных часа_!

– А потом ляжешь и проспишь еще шесть. Садись медленно, не хочу, чтобы ты перечеркнул весь мой тяжкий труд.

Баки вроде как понимает, что устраивает истерику на пустом месте, но если раньше это не имело никакого значения, к чему менять что-то сейчас? Кувыркнувшись со стола, он идет в душ, шипя под нос: «Три часа» – как заевшая пластинка, и врезается плечом в косяк, когда тело осознает, что он проснулся и двигается, и решает его за это наказать. Стив знает, что не стоит трогать его в подобном состоянии, однако берет ситуацию под контроль: протискивается мимо Баки и включает душ.

Баки угрюмо стоит под струями воды. Стив присоединяется к нему. Что хуже всего, так это то, что он не может испытать радость, или благодарность, или хоть как-нибудь по-нормальному, блядь, среагировать, когда Стив делает для него что-то хорошее. Потому что оно хорошее. Объективно Баки понимает, что это подарок. И из-за этого только хуже. Стив безукоризненно придерживается золотой середины, имея дело со всем этим дерьмом, и не его вина, что теперь тип личности Баки – «активное минное поле», и он реагирует на всё, как чертова злобная псина.

– Прости, – с трудом выговаривает Баки, потому что это максимум, на что он способен. – Я не… Я не хотел.

Стив приобнимает его одной рукой сзади.

– Ты же знаешь, я не обращаю внимания.

– Блядь, Роджерс, не лги мне.

– Зато я обращаю внимание, когда ты несчастлив, – Стив прижимается щекой к его затылку. – Твое счастье – вот что мне не безразлично. Вот что для меня важно.

– Ты делаешь что-то. Для меня. А я просто… ору на тебя за это.

– Парочку воплей я переживу, – Стив делает все для того, чтобы Баки почувствовал его улыбку.

Баки крепко зажмуривается.

– А зря.

Стив придвигается ближе, вжимаясь лицом Баки в шею.

– Просто разрешай мне и дальше делать это, – тихо говорит он. – А со всем остальным разберемся. Станет лучше. Сам знаешь. Уже стало. Ты в меня за целый год ни разу ничем не запустил.

Баки смеется, булькает, когда вода попадает в рот, и позволяет Стиву развернуть себя для настоящего поцелуя.

Стив укладывает его на массажный стол через день, и Баки чувствует, что он постепенно усиливает нажим, массирует глубже и концентрируется на областях, которые раньше пропускал. После пары движений Баки начинает задыхаться, ощущая, как дискомфорт все нарастает и нарастает, становясь нестерпимым, но потом Стив останавливается – как всегда, – и Баки снова способен выдохнуть, причем свободнее. Он чувствует, как увеличивается емкость легких, и теперь почти в половине случаев спит по ночам словно гребаное бревно. Он даже начинает подумывать, что весь этот идиотизм с массажем, пожалуй, не _самая_ худшая из возможных затей.

Однажды, вернувшись домой, Баки застает Стива за разворачиванием толстого мата на полу гостиной.

– Это для тайского массажа, – поясняет он через плечо. – Мне нужно потренироваться. Туда включены позы из йоги и растяжка с помощью массажиста. Я надеялся, что мы можем попробовать, если ты не против.

Баки оценивает обстановку. Мат довольно плотный, а Стив еще раскладывает поверх толстое одеяло. По краю одеяла тянутся синие узоры пейсли, и выглядит оно просто-таки неприлично мягким.

Где-то должен быть подвох. Судя по всей заманиловке, эта тайская фигня наверняка окажется жутко болезненной. Кто-то мог бы подумать, что век плена и заказных убийств сделал Баки менее восприимчивым к боли, но все вышло наоборот: он теперь в этом отношении гигантский младенец. Наверное, еще одна шуточка всевышнего.

Но Стив бы не стал делать что-то с ним, если бы не считал, что оно поможет. Пока помогает. Какие бы неудобства он ни испытывал на столе, после всегда следует облегчение. Баки справляется. Всё не так уж и плохо.

– После ужина, – говорит он вслух.

– Конечно, – соглашается Стив, будто между его вопросом и ответом Баки не прошла целая вечность. – На кухне есть макароны и пирожки с говядиной, если хочешь.

Баки хочет. Стив присоединяется к нему через несколько минут, и они мирно едят принесенный из кулинарии ужин.

– Если примешь горячую ванну, это разогреет ткани, – предлагает Стив за уборкой посуды. – Поможет расслабиться. Ты иди, а я сам здесь закончу.

Отличная идея. Баки возвращается из ванной в майке и трусах: что бы ни подразумевалось под _позами из йоги_ , наверное, будет лучше, если член не станет мотаться как попало. Стив дает Баки понюхать две свечи и зажигает ту, от которой тот не отшатывается. Свеча большая – когда Стив выключает лампы, комнату заливает теплым золотистым светом.

Баки ложится на мат лицом вниз, а Стив опускается на колени рядом – как обычно, в одних штанах.

– Я начну так, как делал раньше, но чуть-чуть энергичнее, ладно? Есть места, которые мне не следует трогать?

Баки отрицательно мычит. Стив умудрился отыскать на редкость замечательное пуховое одеяло, и Баки наслаждается его мягкостью.

Стив начинает массаж. Процесс настолько привычен, что Баки мгновенно задремывает и почти засыпает по-настоящему сразу же после начала массажа. Он возвращается к реальности, когда минут через пять Стив останавливается, положив ладони ему на плечи.

– Отсюда начнем слегка интенсивнее, – он сжимает пальцы. – Постучи по полу, если захочешь помедленнее, хорошо? Может ощущаться небольшое жжение, это нормально, но, если будет где-то давить или сильно болеть, скажи сразу. Договорились?

– Хрш, – бормочет Баки.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Стив и начинает выкручивать его, как гребаную мочалку.

Щелчки суставов сыплются дождем, когда он дергает конечности Баки вверх, вниз, в стороны и прочих невероятных направлениях. Заставив Баки сесть, он проделывает нечто абсолютно неописуемое, для чего требуется сложить руки за головой и попытаться сунуть голову между согнутых коленей. Потом Стив поднимается и проделывает всё заново, на этот раз, блин, вбок.

Баки ощущает себя носком в стиральной машине, которая решила подработать мясорубкой.

– Ну как? – спрашивает Стив.

Он стоит коленями на бедрах Баки сзади и, взяв Баки за плечи, откидывается назад, оторвав верхнюю часть его тела от пола. Изо рта Баки вырывается писк, больше подходящий придавленному хомяку.

– Отлично, – радостно заявляет Стив и слезает с Баки, но только затем, чтобы прогнуть его еще сильнее.

Сеанс длится десять тысяч гребаных лет и _не собирается, блядь, прекращаться_. Такое ощущение, что Стив пытается найти каждый отдельный сустав и вывернуть его в другую сторону. Баки остается лишь лежать и терпеть, время от времени издавая сдавленные звуки, когда Стив особенно усердствует. После того как Стив закончит, скелета в нем явно не останется.

В какой-то момент, после того как все звезды погасли, а Вселенная схлопнулась, Стив снова укладывает его на живот и возвращается к поглаживанию. Сорок минут назад Баки был глупо убежден, что в этом и заключается весь массаж. Он чувствует себя лужицей, в которой притоплена металлическая рука. И множество нервных окончаний. Стив просто мерно массирует его, как обычно, но Баки кажется, что с него сняли кожу. Когда Стив начинает работать над диафрагмой, из легких вырывается звук, который похож на всхлип больше, чем Баки готов признать. Стив ослабляет давление, но легче не становится. Баки начинает задыхаться. Накатывает волна страха, ошеломляющая своей внезапностью: на коже выступает холодный пот, во рту пересыхает.

– Стоп, – выдавливает Баки.

Стив убирает руки. Баки с трудом втягивает воздух, пытаясь сообразить, что, блин, пошло не так. И… ничего. Срань господня. Обычно, когда у него едет крыша, на это по крайней мере есть долбаная _причина_.

Стив вытягивается рядом, устроив подбородок на сложенных руках. Баки чувствует боком тепло его тела и с ужасом ощущает, как к глазам подступают слезы.

– Дыши, – тихо подсказывает Стив. – Все нормально. Может, хочешь встать и пройтись?

Баки мотает головой. Нет ничего плохого в теплой полутьме и золотистом свете свечки, дрожащем на стенах. Просто тело снова его подводит. Надо перетерпеть.

– Скверный момент? – осведомляется Стив.

Вежливый способ спросить о приступе, триггерном факторе или травмирующем воспоминании. Баки снова мотает головой.

– Накатило совершенно неожиданно? Очень плохое ощущение взялось буквально из ниоткуда?

Баки бросает на него удивленный внимательный взгляд.

– Это называется эмоциональной разрядкой, – объясняет Стив. – Это нормально. Со многими случается. Помнишь, когда я пришел домой, а потом заставил тебя включить «Микки-Мауса» и обнимать меня два часа?

Баки чувствует, как брови сходятся к переносице будто сами по себе, но кивает, прижавшись щекой к одеялу.

– Инструктор показала на мне растяжку плеч, и я подумал, что все в порядке, но буквально через пять минут пришлось отпроситься выйти. Я проторчал в туалете минут двадцать в полном раздрае, пытаясь понять, почему так ужасно себя чувствую. Дело в эмоциональной разрядке: она у всех проявляется по-разному. Некоторые начинают хохотать, некоторые – плакать, некоторые сильно злятся. Все зависит от того, что зажато в теле. Надо было рассказать об этом на занятии, потому что через две недели то же самое случилось с одной девушкой, и инструктор нам все объяснила.

– О.

Стив морщится, поджав губы.

– Прости. Надо было объяснить, что подобное может случиться, прежде чем начинать. Такая реакция бывает гораздо чаще при травмах, но я видел ее только у двух клиентов, а так как с тобой ничего подобного до сих пор не происходило…

– Порядок, – хрипит Баки.

– Все равно. Прости. Я не дал тебе необходимую информацию…

– Роджерс, – сипло перебивает Баки. – Заткнись. Все нормально. Бывает.

Некоторое время Стив разглядывает его, нахмурив лоб.

– Хочешь, я включу «Микки-Мауса» и буду обнимать тебя два часа?

Баки с благодарностью кивает. Когда Стив поднимается на колени и протягивает руку, Баки принимает ее и, топая за Стивом к дивану, тащит узорчатое одеяло за собой.

Это не конец света.

***

Днем позже, когда Стив приходит домой, Баки уже сидит на столе, и нагревательные спирали нежно поджаривают ему задницу. Он бросает на Стива упрямый взгляд, но тот лишь вскидывает руки.

– Хорошо, хорошо, дай только вещи поставлю, – и с улыбкой идет сбрасывать рюкзак.

Баки ложится на живот и устраивается поудобнее. Весь вчерашний день он чувствовал себя на удивление освеженным, чего, черт возьми, точно не случалось раньше после Скверных Моментов. Тайский массаж в самом деле отменно подействовал на его суставы. Эта… эмоциональная разрядка… оказалась порядочной пакостью, и он совершенно точно не умирает от желания повторить. Однако он все больше утверждается в мысли, что его реакция была исключением, отклонением от нормы. Стив же сам сказал, что подобное случается не очень часто.

Стив возвращается, уже без рубашки, и Баки утыкается лицом в сложенные руки. Он никогда не скажет Стиву, что тот поступил правильно, но за все это время достоинства массажа явно перевесили недостатки. Проблема была, а теперь ее нет. Стив, действуя совершенно в своем духе, нашел решение, и его план, абсолютно безумный по сути, каким-то образом сработал. Баки не огорчен из-за того, что он _сработал_ , однако веру Стива в возможность справиться с чем угодно посредством отваги и слабоумия поощрять ни в коем случае нельзя.

Но это проблема будущего. А в настоящем Баки пожинает плоды сумасшествия Стива.

– Тут понадобится операция, – слышится сверху рассеянное замечание.

– А?

– Твоя лопатка, – Стив легонько хлопает по ней и смеется под нос. – Так странно, что я это понимаю. Помню, как сначала смотрел на нее и не видел ничего необычного, потом разглядел, что что-то не так, а потом понял, что именно не так и как оно лечится. Прикольно.

– Именно так работает образование, – мямлит Баки.

Стив издает еще один смешок и продолжает разминать ему бедра.

– На операцию не лягу, – добавляет Баки.

– Угу, – отвечает Стив. – Не сейчас, конечно.

Баки, уже почти провалившись в теплую темноту, снова распахивает глаза.

– Стив.

– Что?

– Если ты станешь, блядь, хирургом, я тебя брошу.

– Зачем мне становиться хирургом? – отзывается Стив _как-то уж чересчур, блин, кротко_.

– Стив!

– Расслабься, Бак. Учиться на врача слишком долго. Я лучше украду доктора и заставлю его немного пожить с нами.

– Чертовски смешно, – Баки, чуть успокоившись, снова опускает голову на стол. – Можно подумать, от этого я стану больше ему доверять.

– Вот почему гораздо лучше все-таки выучиться на хирурга, – отвечает Стив так убежденно, что смысл его слов доходит до Баки только через секунду. – Мне даже не придется учить материал, который не важен. Я уверен, Старк сдаст в аренду операционную, если попросить. Да что вообще такого сложного в операции?

– _Стив!_

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 1) Я абсолютно ничего не смыслю в обучении массажу, поэтому просто немного погуглила, а остальное выдумала.  
> 2) Да, Стив в самом деле разработал цветовую схему своей клиники на основе цвета волос и глаз Баки. Наверное, сам того не осознавая.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Шиацу – японский вариант точечного массажа.  
> 2) MBLex – сертификационный экзамен по массажной терапии, принятый в 40 штатах США.  
> 3) Холистическая медицина – течение альтернативной медицины, сосредоточенное на лечении «человека в целом», а не только конкретной болезни.  
> 4) Джон Макклейн – герой серии фильмов «Крепкий орешек».  
> 5) Дамбо – район в северо-западном Бруклине.  
> 6) Цвет нильской воды – серовато-зеленый.  
> 7) Перванш – бледно-голубой с сиреневым оттенком.  
> 8) Пейсли (бута) – миндалевидный узор с заострённым загнутым верхним концом.


End file.
